A media noche
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Ichimatsu se había enamorado de ese ángel prohibido; Un ángel que en palabras sencillas mantenía la leyenda destructiva y un lazo de Hermano . Mismo lazo que llegaba a condenarlo, pero a la vez era la exoneración misma, la marca que ahora mismo estaba cruzada en los parámetros de la moral. (KaraIchi) ( Serie de drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

Ahorita que estoy siguiendo este anime *-* Me terminé enamorando de estos dos hermanos, tanto, que mis ganas de escribir me atacaron en medio de prácticas y no pude evitar aprovecharlo *-*

Advertencias dentro del capítulo: Temática incestuosa, relaciones homosexuales y sentimientos de por medio. Si no te sientes a gusto con estos tipos de ambientes, puedes cerrar la pestaña

Disclaimer: El anime no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador que yo sólo tuve el placer de tomarlos prestados sin su consentimiento para crear una historia homosexual

Sin más, disfruta la lectura querido lector.

 _ **A media noche**_

En un silencio sepulcral que se gobernaba impetuoso sobre el penumbroso recinto, en éste, en los lechos de camas desordenadas y sábanas esparcidas se encontraban: Con la esencia de seis individuos que yacían abstractos en la dimensión de los polvos de Morfeo.

Era un tiempo bello, puesto que en un clima agradable el suave palpitar del viento llegaba a colisionar con estragos en los filtros de las ventanas, escudriñando y haciendo danzar a las cortinas con elegancia alrededor.

 _En la media noche_ se podían apreciar las estrellas entregadas en el cielo, recelosas por el esplendor de las nubes se encargaron de barrer y espantar en la oscuridad de la cortina del cielo. No había un alma que no se viese seducida por la lánguida armonía, todos, todo individuo estaba entregado en un efímero sueño inalcanzable.

Bueno, no todos.

Con el viento oscilando y la penumbra que sometía cualquier rastro de luz que haya iluminado orgulloso el cuarto, entre los ronquidos rozagantes y brutales pataleos inconscientes estaba el cuarto hijo de la generación Matsuno, Ichimatsu Matsuno, quien a pesar del perturbador sueño que sentía en las adyacentes de su cuerpo, sus ojos no habían podido concluirse ni un instante

¿Qué es lo que lo mantenía despierto?

No era la suave brisa que llegaba a escurrirse de la ventana, tampoco eran los ensordecidos sonidos guturales provenientes de los otros actores, menos eran algunos suaves balbuceos que dentro de los sueños lograban establecer alguna que otra oración congruente.

Si nada de eso era, entonces, ¿Qué era?

Fácil, lo que lo invitaba a convertirse en un vigía de aquella madrugada era la presencia leonina de un ángel narcisista. Una que con un acento fastidiosos y una presencia ponzoñosa que lograba alterarle el más apacible de sus nervios, uno que llegaba atravesar los baluartes oscuros en el cual se sumergía Ichimatsu para no decepcionar el mundo, no era difícil penetrar el escudo del cuarto hijo, pero este ángel lograba hacerlo con tanta facilidad, con tanta fluidez, que incluso al mismo Ichimatsu lograba parecerle extraño.

Le extrañaba aquella amabilidad sobreexplotada, los gestos atractivos que eran menospreciados y por más absurdo que parezca, esa bizarra intención que tenía por protegerlo y comprenderlo, casi parecía un ser inmaculado _. Pero_ , lo que más le aborrecía era esas caricias gentiles que en su alma se incrustaban con fuego y hacían transformar su cariño en cenizas de un sentimiento prohibido

Ichimatsu se había enamorado de ese ángel prohibido; Un ángel que en palabras sencillas mantenía la leyenda destructiva y un lazo de _**«Hermano»**_

Mismo lazo que llegaba a condenarlo, pero a la vez era la exoneración misma, la marca que ahora mismo estaba cruzada en los parámetros de la moral.

Porqué Ichimatsu estaba enamorado de ese ángel, estaba enamorado de su propio hermano, _Karamatsu Matsuno_.

Y es por esa misma condena que el verdugo de la consciencia no le dejaba descansar en armonía junto a sus otros hermanos.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — escuchó cercanito a su oído la preocupada voz de su _ **hermano**_ , misma que en un turbado susurró logró desplazar escalofríos en su cuerpo.

No obstante, Ichimatsu sólo decidió esconderse bajo la pesada colcha, tratando de no poder atravesarlo, de no poder encararlo a responderle.

— …De acuerdo — Karamatsu, al contrario de esa actitud huraño reflejaba en su hermano sujetó la tela robusta y la deslizó hasta el cuarto para taparlo — , ¿quieres que me quedé a dormir contigo? — preguntó de forma cándida, genuina, dispuesto a emergerse como el hermano mayor.

— Hm... —

—Lo tomaré como un sí —

Y aunque Ichimatsu no lo confesará y guardará aquel venenoso secreto en sus entrañas.

— Have a good night, my little brother

Le gustaba ser atendido por ese ángel a la media noche.

 ** _Notas finales de la autora._**

Cómo no estoy muy familiarizado con este fandom quizá empleé un poco el O.C espero me hayan perdonado por eso o si no, aviéntenme al pozo de la discordia dónde me espera satán, en fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó, pueden dejarme un lindo comentario, eso me animaría a escribir más uvu


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom** : Osomatsu-san

 **Pareja** : KaraIchi y otras parejas más que pueden desarrollarse al paso de la historia.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** Debito incestuoso, relaciones homosexuales con un rastro harto de sentimientos en sus entrañas. En fin, si no te gusta esta temática, cierra la ventana,

Tuve una serie de estrepitosas controversias, de verdad, creo que me debatí en complacer el material o no complacer. Después de todo, Ángel de media noche sólo era un drabble de pocas palabras, pero, entonces me di cuenta, que temas como la homosexualidad y un amor prohibido e unilateral acogidos por un regazo de gentileza, podrían traer más de una idea y urdirse para volverse más extenso. En resumidas cuentas, no las quiero aburrir.

¡Aquí tienen la continuación! Espero la disfruten, tanto como yo disfrute el de escribirlo

Tomen su tiempo, los invito a leer.

 _ **Capítulo**_

 _ **Cadenas**_

Pequeños y bribonas centellas de alborada llegaron a escurrirse por la ventana en un ambiente de armonía y calma, escrudiñando todo a su paso, llegaron a intentar despertar al único prisionero de Morfeo que a pesar de las advertencias del resto de sus hermanos de levantarse decidió prescindir de sus peligrosos y salvajes intentos de despabilarlo. El cuarto hijo seguía entrometido en las entrañas de las pesadas cobijas.

No es que Ichimatsu no se hubiera despertado, de hecho, todas las conjeturas eran erróneas él amaneció antes que sus hermanos. La razón por la que no quería levantar su pesado cuerpo del futon, era otra, otra pequeña y casi imperceptible. Por eso, prefería seguir fingiendo que estaba en el regazo de los sueños a pesar de los daños que Osomatsu hizo en su contra.

Los minutos pasaban; Uno, dos, tres, parecieron estar de acuerdo en que Ichimatsu se negará a salir de su cueva, por ende, eran más perezosos en moverse.

Lento, la calma llegaba a penetrarse de nuevo en las adyacentes de la habitación.

—Good morning! —el cuarto hijo de los Matsuno siempre aborrecía escuchar ese pésimo vocablo anglosajón de parte de su hermano —, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿los rayos del sol han sido benevolentes y te dejaron frescos y alegres?

 _ **«Oh maldita suerte la suya»**_

Parecía que los demás Matsuno confabularon en su contra, puesto que premeditaron en mandar al más idio...amable, al más gentil de los sextillizos.

Ichimatsu, tenebroso y enojado, ascendió de una forma tranquila hasta colisionar ambas miradas igualitarias. Entonces, decidió responder a ese comentario tan absurdo dejándose envolverse en un sentimiento asesino que expresó sin vergüenza en una mirada violenta que no escatimó en mandarle.

—¡Oh! Entiendo,iré a bañarme —fue el único que murmullo que se había escapado entre los dos —, ¡nos vemos!

—Claro —Ichimatsu se fue arrastrando por la madera añeja hasta llegar a un rincón del recinto, olvidado, quedó solitario en el lugar, dónde sentado y abrazando sus piernas volvió a someterse en un sinfín de pensamientos y conclusiones pesimistas que le bajaban la moral.

Karamatsu

 _El mierdoso, Karamatsu_

Karamatsu y su maldita amabilidad llegaba a matarlo, le aterraba no poder eliminar de sus pensamientos estas sensaciones prohibidas que ahora le sometían en una corrompida soberanía. Es la peor persona que había conocido, _de verdad_. Ichimatsu detestaba todo el cúmulo de virtudes y vicios que llegaban a formar parte del segundo hijo de los Matsuno, es amable con él, inclusive su arbitral tacto es para todos, no solamente para él, y eso es destructivo, puesto que en sus posesivos deseos quería que fuese todo lo contrario, su sonrisa y su ególatra forma de amarse hacia mismo, su manía de estar en un camino solitario lleno de desdicha, ser el propio protagonista, todo eso debería pertenecerle a él.

Ni siquiera con eso podía llegar a ayudarlo, era tan idiota, es el _peor_ hermano del repertorio.

— Brother? —inquirió la voz ambiciosa de Karamatsu y el sonido de sus zapatos vaqueros caminar hacia él, había terminado de asearse y sólo se encontraban ambos cuerpos domeñados en un extraño silencio. Incómodo —, ¿no quieres venir al Pachinko?

—No quiero estar cerca de tu presencia —murmuró, Karamatsu parpadeó. Ichimatsu volvió a ser afónico de la situación.

—Ya veo, es mi camino en está solitaria vida llena de tristeza y daño, no te preocupes, brother, lo entiendo. Nos veremos después.

—Hm ... —y se escondió entre el grosor de sus brazos entrelazados delante de su peto —, cómo sea.

—Nos vemos, my Little brother

 _ **«Hermano»**_

Le dolía.

 _ **«Hermano»**_

Prohibida.

 _ **«Hermano»**_

 _ **«Hermano»**_

Eran las cadenas que lo ataban y lo hundían en su propia miseria. Aquellos metales tintineantes que le atravesaban la cordura sin remordimiento, atrapado en un amor leonino y desesperado, Ichimatsu yacía preso de las garras de un malicioso amor unilateral.

 _ **«Hermano»**_

Ichimatsu nunca había sido tan intolerante hacia una palabra.

 _ **Continuará**_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la idea de continuarlo uwu . Me sentiría algo bien para aceptar los comentarios de todos, espero no les haya molestado el capricho de continuar.

¡En fin! ¡Nos vemos

Los comentarios los contestaré personalmente QuQ Gracias por todo.

¡Deseos felices y homosexuales para todos!


	3. Chapter 3

No hay pretexto para mi tardanza, bueno sí, la inspiración a esta historia no venía, y cada que venía ésta era destruía por otras ideas COFCOFJUEGODELADRONESCOFCOF.

En fin, las advertencias ya están incluidas desde antaño, y cómo estoy un poco apurada son las mismas que se han establecido en capítulos anteriores.

* * *

Ángel de media noche

By KellenHakuen

Capítulo dos

Defectuoso

* * *

Desde sus principios, Ichimatsu sabía que estos sentimientos lo asfixiaban, lo atrapaban en una penumbra retorcida y lo obligaban hundirse junto a un circo de anormalidad, con los días encanándose hacia él, como sentencias definitivas, el mismo Matsuno se envolvía en una manta de deformidad, una manta que no podía ser el escudo de los leoninos gestos hacia él. Ataques inevitables que lo lacerarían si algún día le declarará su amor a su hermano.

Por eso, ahora se torturaba su autoestima con sus podridos pensamientos de inmoralidad. El mismo se ponía los limites, pero el mismo trataba de pasar encima de ellos.

—Brother!

Ese estrepitoso ingles le equilibró un par de ominosos escalofríos en la espalda, Ichimatsu no necesitaba tener un conocimiento de quién fue el maldito inquilino que se atrevía a indagar en su ahora pútrida habitación. Un recinto repleto de soledad, silencio y sentimientos enfermos hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te molesta que me quedé contigo a tomar el té?

El chico de virtudes felinas no respondió, sólo se metió más a su mesa, como un gato que huye atormentado de un día de lluvia, sus dedos se ceñían alrededor de su taza y prefirió morir en ese absurdo momento de felicidad.

Karamatsu quería pasar tiempo con él, lo prefería a él que a sus hermanos.

—Los demás se fueron y me quedé solo, ¿te molesta pasar tiempo de calidad con tu maravilloso, Brother?

Retiraba todos los buenos comentarios que habían aflorado. Karamatsu, púdrete en el maldito infierno junto a tus estúpidos lentes de sol.

—¡Lo tomaré como un sí!

Karamatsu se deslizó a través de la alfombra, sintiendo el terciopelo que le hacía cosquillas en los calcetines, y efímero terminó a un costado de Ichimatsu. Ambos bípedos consanguíneos terminaban mezclando sus pensamientos con el enmudecido cuarto.

Los minutos pasaban, eran lentos y alargados. Karamatsu no sabía como incoar una conversación entre ellos, no quería hacer refunfuñar a su hermano, Ichimatsu, estaba más concentrado en el desborde de sentimientos que pululan en él.

Al fin, después de un eterno periodo, Ichimatsu masculló monótono:

—Karamatsu, ¿qué pensarías si yo te amará?

—Me sentiría la persona más afortunada del mundo, Ichimatsu.

—No, no entiendes —Ichimatsu mordió sus labios, la piel se estiraba y se magullaba ante el filo de sus dientes, pero no se comparaba con el dolor interno que ahora estrujaba su pecho, esos sentimientos le quemaban, ¿por qué no podían apagarse? —¿Qué pensarías si yo te _**amará de esa forma**_?

Karamatsu al fin, acompañó a su hermano con un horrido silencio. Ichimatsu pensó, jamás anheló tanto una respuesta como hoy.

—Sería algo extraño, Brother, ¿por qué la pregunta? —Karamatsu migró de la humeante taza de té hacia el Matsuno de la polera morada. Se sintió extraño, ahí estaba Ichimatsu, tácito, pero terminó arrastrándose con pereza en la mirada hacia él. El Matsuno mayor sucumbió ante su presión, se sentía atrapado —, ¿por qué? —Subrayó otra vez, quizá un poco perturbado de su mirada.

—Por nada.

Ichimatsu advirtió como esas palabras terminaban atravesándole como dagas envenenadas, recorrían su cuerpo y lo destrozaban con el prejuicio que la sociedad les había otorgado desde su nacimiento.

Los hermanos no pueden enamorarse, si Ichimatsu se atrevía a recorrer más allá de esa línea estaría cruzando la buena conducta que regula la sociedad. El carril de lo puro estaba en su derecha, en ese circulaba su hermano, y él, estaba en el otro extremo, perdido, deambulo bajo los comentarios leoninos de gente que no quiere mirarlo

Los entendía, ni el mismo se atrevería a mirarse al espejo, estaba roto, nadie quería repararlo. Él era _defectuoso_.

Ya lo sabía, ese hecho siempre se esclarecía en su criminal moral, Ichimatsu sabía que estaba defectuoso.

Y defectuoso, destrozado y anormal, no podía evitar amar a Karamatsu con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Karamatsu, tengamos una cita.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Gracias por leer c: 3


	4. Chapter 4

Las advertencias ya les he dado con anterioridad, pero las volveré a poner:

 **Advertencias dentro del capítulo** : Temática incestuosa, relaciones homosexuales y sentimientos de por medio. Si no te sientes a gusto con estos tipos de ambientes, puedes cerrar la pestaña

 **Disclaimer** : El anime no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador que yo sólo tuve el placer de tomarlos prestados sin su consentimiento para crear una historia homosexual

 **Ángel de media noche**

 **Capitulo cuatro**

 **E** l polvo y la estrellas.

By KellenHakuen

«Karamatsu, tengamos una cita»

Y después de eso, el silencio se hace horrido por un periodo. Ichimatsu jamás había sentido el peso del tiempo cómo había sido en este momento. Se hunde más en las pierdas que están pegadas contra su pecho, no quiere ver a su hermano, pero esto se arruina al ver que Karamatsu da inicio a un dialogo entre ellos.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó Karamatsu, no entiende que está urdiendo Ichimatsu, pero si está en un problema él puede ayudarle. Es su deber como un hermano mayor.

—Sí, una cita …—murmuró, ciñendo un poco más las piernas sobre su cuerpo, permitiendo que Karamatsu le observará.

—Vamos —dictaminó sin molestia. Ichimatsu quedó perplejo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, no tengo problemas.

Ichimatsu vuelve a sentirse alegre, el corazón se golpea contra él, anunciando felicidad que él no puede transmitir más que con una mirada abatida. El amor es tan extraño, tan absurdo y fuera de sí, no lo entiende. No entiendo cómo es que Karamatsu con unas solas palabras es capaz de adueñarse de todo lo que conforma a Ichimatsu. Es dueño de su voz, su mente, sus sentimientos y su cuerpo. Aunque Ichimatsu no quiera verlo.

—¿Vamos, brother? —Karamatsu se levanta del suelo, aseándose a su vez el diminuto polvo que se adhirió a sus pantalones. Le extiende la mano, y él duda en seguir o no hacerlo, puede seguir a aventurarse o puede quedarse estancado, ¿qué hace?, ¿qué debe hacer?

¿qué?

¿qué?

¿qué?

Alguien denle una respuesta.

—¿Brother? —inquirió a Karamatsu al ver que Ichimatsu no otorgaba respuestas favorables a su lado. Al contrario, se escudaba un poco más, parecía alguien que se escudaba en sus propias espinas.

Karamatsu se preocupó por la situación de su hermano, así que decidió disipar el pesado ambiente con una de sus tonterías, quizá así, pudiera relajarlo más de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Así que estabas preocupado por una cita conmigo? Mi querido hermano —comenzó, atrayendo la atención de Ichimatsu que clava su mirada en él —, no tienes que preocuparte. Hay demasiado Karamatsu para ti.

Ichimatsu se pone nervioso, con un gesto agresivo, parecido a un gato huraño que no quiere ser acariciado, pateó el tobillo del mayor, provocando así que éste se retorciera al caer de la alfombra, rodando por segundos con ligeras lagrimas que aguantaban por las ganas dolosas que había en ellos.

—¡Cállate, maldito retrasado! —le gritó, a pesar de que el segundo Matsuno seguía removiéndose con dolor sobre la alfombra.

Y Karamatsu le sonríe lo hace como siempre, con un fragmento de sinceridad que deja a Ichimatsu sin guardia.

Con una sonrisa se adueña por completo de él, y no él no puede resistirlo, cae en picada hacia un pozo de fondo. Karamatsu está lleno de estrellas, resplandecen en verdad, con una sonrisa enorme es capaz de alumbras inclusive el camino más oscuro. Tan brilloso que duele. Y él, sólo es un el polvo de las estrellas rotas. Residuos sin valor que no van a ninguna parte, no tienen rumbo y son llevador por la corriente, inclusive el tiempo les tiene lástima.

Él juega en el espacio, puede esperar hasta tomar forma, puede hacerlo. Pronto podrá correr y alcanzará a su hermano, lo completará tanto como él lo hace. Él tiene un lugar junto a Karamatsu, si él está defectuoso, Karamatsu puede repararlo.

—¿Entonces, vienes? —preguntó, ascendiendo con dificultad, pero vuelve a darle la mano.

—…Vamos —Ichimatsu se levantó, más dispuesto a moverse un poco más lejos por su hermano. Lo miró por segundos, y sólo decide apoyarse en su hermano, sintió como Karamatsu entrelazó un poco sus dedos, guiándolos fuera del recinto por este día.

Karamatsu puede estallar de la emoción, percibe que su hermano ha dado un paso más cerca de él. Ichimatsu por su parte, pensó diferente, él sólo puede pensar en los inherentes que están sus manos y los cálidos que son los dedos de Karamatsu sobre los suyos.

Ya no necesita nada más. Sólo necesita la mano de Karamatsu sobre la de él. Cuándo Karamatsu hace ese movimiento ya no supo que hacer, la mente dejó de maniobra sin sentido. El segundo matsuno ya puede hacer lo que quiera. Al fin de cuantas él es una estrella, brilloso y diferente, y él, sólo es el polvo que se desliza fuera de éstas, mendigo, sin sentido, pero inclusive los polvos pueden formar parte del universo.

 **Notas de la autora.**

¡Gracias por leer! 3 Experimenté un poco con las metáforas de las estrellas, pensé que Karamatsu representaba una, a parte de que la idea de que es tan doloroso que duele xD. Sé que estoy avanzando un poco lento, pero ya espero acercarme a la parte que quiero y sólo espero que puedan perdonarme por la tardanza.

Me iré poniendo las ganas para no dejar los fics que tengo pendientes.


End file.
